


A Little Change

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Clothes change, Emperor Vergil and Dante, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Mix-up, Post Game, Smut, Twincest, twin mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: With Vergil and Dante now ruling over the world, the first is quite busy to Dante's chagrin. Missing him so much, he decides to put on Vergil's clothes... bad idea.





	A Little Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the DMC Secret Santa! I really hope you enjoy this little story.

Things had changed so much after the big fight with Mundus. Dante had been overwhelmed by it all, and was thankful for his intelligent and organised big brother who took care of pretty much everything. He had been shocked at first to hear his plans to rule over the humans, but after getting to know him, to trust him completely, he didn’t have any arguments to oppose him.

 

Before he knew it, he was a prince consort. He had a title. He was important. While Vergil was certainly the smarter of them, Dante was the stronger, and often called upon to strike down swiftly and quickly to either quell another demon attack or, sometimes, to intimidate those humans that had a hard time accepting this new rule.

 

But through it all, Vergil had a plan, and his ultimate goal was peace for all of them. What that often meant however, was that Vergil was busy. Busy meant being away from Dante and he really, really did not not like that. He finally had what family he still had back, and now he barely saw him.

 

And that after they had gone through a tumultuous relationship rollercoaster ranging from strangers to brothers to lovers. Vergil had explained it all, and Dante had quickly felt that it was right - They had been born to be together. When they made love for the first time, Dante felt it all click into place and now he wanted nothing but to be with Vergil all the time.

 

Only important Mr. Emperor had things to do.

 

“Why do you have to go?,” he had whined that morning, lying on Vergil’s bed and grabbing at his coat in a pathetic effort to stop him from leaving.

 

To his credit Vergil had turned around and knelt by his side.

 

“Because there are some humans who actually see that what we’re doing is a good thing,” he had said, kissing Dante’s forehead. “And I need to secure them as my allies.”

 

“Ugh, whatever,” Dante had complained, having no real argument against that.

 

“I love you. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

As Vergil had stood again, Dante rolled on his back and let his head fall off the side of it. His brother took that opportunity to kiss him, upside down, making Dante smile even as he left. Now he was still on that bed, feeling very bored as there was nothing much to do for him unless he wanted to play some games. But he didn’t feel in the mood, he missed his brother too much.

 

“I could jerk off,” he said to no one in the room. “Nah…”

 

It just didn’t quite have the same appeal when Vergil wasn’t even nearby to watch, and he couldn’t tease him with his moans like he’d done that one time. His brother had been slaving over some documents, refused to touch Dante before he was done. His refusal hadn’t lasted long once Dante started playing with himself.

 

He grinned at the memory but frowned again quickly when he turned and saw the big bed that was very empty next to him. They lived in luxury now, something Dante really wasn’t used to, but it all seemed kind of hollow without his brother. How sappy he had become.

 

Slowly he reached out for the pillow that usually served Vergil’s head and pressed it against his nose, taking in a deep breath. Vergil’s scent flooded his senses, and he could almost feel his touch on his skin. It just wasn’t enough.

 

For a moment he glanced at their closet. It was large enough to walk inside which seemed ridiculous to Dante. Usually he had two shirts that he wore depending on which was clean and which was dirty. Sometimes they both were. But that big closet had a lot of Vergil’s clothes in it. Clothes that smelled like him.

 

As if someone could spy on him in his own room, Dante looked around before he got up, only doing so when he was sure there was no one else around. On tiptoes he closed the distance to the closet and opened the door of it. They each had a side, Dante’s looking quite pitiful next to Vergil’s, even though his brother had bought a lot of clothes for him since moving in together.

 

He let his hands brush over the suit jackets that were hanging to the right of him, ignoring them in favour for something more comfortable. A soft sweater in a nice blue found its way into his hands, and he pressed it to his nose. There he was, his brother, like he was standing behind him.

 

“I love you, Vergil,” he said softly, glad that no one was around to hear how sappy he was being. “I miss you already.”

 

Again he looked around, peeking out from under the sweater. Then he quickly undressed and put it on. For good measure, he did the same with Vergil’s pants. They fit quite snugly, and Dante thought it was pretty nice to have a twin in the same size. There was a mirror here too, and with Vergil’s clothes on, and his now-white hair, he looked a hell of a lot like him. How he hadn’t figured out they were twins when they first met was beyond him when he looked at himself now. Though he could still point out a lot of differences.

 

He took an umbrella that was leaning against the wall here and leaned on it as if it was Yamato. No, he couldn’t lean on it, he had to pretend that he had a stick up his ass. So he straightened himself up, hands resting on top of the umbrella’s handle.

 

“The path is clear for us to rule,” he imitated his brother. He had to grin at himself, then repeated it in a slightly changed voice, another thing that separated them. When he was pretty sure he had a good pitch on it he continued. “Hello dear subjects I am your lord and saviour Vergil! I like big swords, my brother and being the little spoon!”

 

He laughed at his own impression, snorting too, then looking around and he was relieved to see no one had heard that. He busied himself for a while making “his brother” say silly things and laughing at himself, until he eventually got tired of it. Just to have a bit of extra scent around him, he took one of Vergil’s coats to put it on, and lied back down on the bed. Maybe he could take a nap until he was back and they could finally make out again.

 

A sudden knock on the door made him lurch up though, and for a moment he thought Vergil had maybe come back sooner. The thought made him forget what he was wearing and rush to the door, where unfortunately one of Vergil’s assistants was waiting. He was a demon, a small thing with purple skin and really cute horns that barely poked out of his curly hair. As always he was holding a clipboard, but his leathery wings were flapping nervously.

 

“Oh thank the hells you haven’t left yet!,” Dolgaz blurted out, and reached for his sleeve, immediately dragging him down the corridor. “I have no idea what happened! The ambassadors didn’t go to the hotel to meet you, they came here instead! I explicitly told them, I swear my life on it.”

 

His tail was swishing around nervously and Dante was distracted for a moment.

 

“Why the hell are you telling me that?,” he asked, and Dolgaz looked back briefly.

 

“Because you have to meet them of course!,” he said.

 

Down another corridor they rushed and Dante was still so damn confused. Suddenly he was pushed into a chair at the head of a large table where a lot of men were staring at him. They stood when he had come inside and bowed to him, something Dante still hadn’t gotten used to.

 

“Lord Emperor we must apologise,” the man on the right said, but Dante had trouble hearing anything after that.

 

Lord Emperor. They thought he was Vergil. Oh hell fucking no.

 

Panic rose in him and he felt himself getting hotter, suddenly this coat and sweater were far too much and he would sweat in it and Vergil would scold him because he could swear his brother never sweat a drop in his life! These men were prattling on about things, about treaties and they had questions and Dante didn’t know how to answer any of it!

 

Could he please go back to fighting Mundus? That at least he knew how to do.

 

He looked to the left to see if Dolgaz was still nearby, and he was, quickly writing down notes about everything that was being said and Dante suddenly snatched his clipboard from him to his bewilderment. He tried to scan the hasty handwriting but his hand was shaking so much and the panic made it hard to read.

 

He tried taking a deep breath. What would Vergil do? First of all he wouldn’t let it show that he was freaking out internally - and most likely externally. So Dante sat up straighter and held up a hand to make them all shut up while he was trying to read Dolgaz’ notes.

 

The little demon fluttered closer and leaned in.

 

“Is everything alright, Lord Emperor?,” he asked softly.

 

Trying his best to keep his look straight, authoritative and not allowing any questions, he leaned in as well so his face was hidden by the demon’s.

 

“I’m not Vergil,” he whispered as quietly as possible.

 

Dolgaz’ fluttering stopped and he landed softly on the ground, his iris-less eyes widening.

 

“OH PERHAPS A REFRESHMENT IS IN ORDER FIRST,” he blurted out very high pitched and after the first shock wore off of everyone, Dante settled in his seat a little easier. Maybe with a bit of help he could do this.

 

Soon he had a drink before him that he could cling to and play with to keep his hands steady, and a little while later he was handed a little cheat sheet by Dolgaz - hastily written but still readable. It had been written in Infernal, a language Dante had noticed he could understand on instinct, as strange as that had been to him. This way the humans couldn’t tell he was simply looking at their names and where they had come from, and why they were here.

 

Dolgaz had also slipped him a note that he had sent for Vergil to try and bring him back here as soon as possible. Maybe he could do this.

 

“So Mr. …,” he glanced briefly at his notes. “Hanson. You had a question I believe.”

 

“Yes, Lord Emperor,” the man who was wearing a slightly ill fitting blue suit straightened in his seat. “I don’t mean to er… question you, but the people in my country have voiced concerns about… their safety.”

 

“You mean to say whether they’ll be hurt by us, or demons in our employ,” Dante said frankly, and Mr. Hanson didn’t meet his gaze. Pretending to be Vergil was kind of fun. He had authority. He made people afraid. “As I have said many times, and assured you many times, our goal is never to hurt humans. Or demons. Those that are not against us have nothing to fear. Our goal is peace.”

 

“Ah yes well you see, some people are not too happy to suddenly have a… global Emperor,” he said. The man was sweating profusely like Dante had just a few minutes ago. “They fear they won’t be allowed to voice their opinions.”

 

“We hardly care about their opinions,” Dante replied, sitting up and he folded his hands, elbows resting on the table. He had seen Vergil do it many times. “What we need is their obedience for now, as we secure this world. Demons not on our side are still running wild, killing your citizens, if I may point that out. Without your help they will keep doing that. We do not plan on oppressing this world, that is not part of our definition of peace, but you see the current situation we are in, do you not?”

 

“I, yes of course I do. Th-Thank you for your explanation.”

 

Dante smiled at him, then shifted his attention on the next person speaking. Something else caught his eye though, out of the corner he could see movement behind the window. He focused on it and peeking through into the meeting room… was Vergil. Grinning.

 

Abruptly Dante got up, and silence fell over the room again. He didn’t say anything when he left the room and turned to the left, seeing Vergil there, still grinning. He opened his mouth as if to say anything but Dante pushed him against the wall and kissed him, not letting him pull away before he decided it was time to stop.

 

He felt Vergil relax against him, melting into the kiss, even holding on to Dante’s coat. Usually it went the other way around, usually Vergil was in charge.

 

“Wow,” Vergil gasped softly when Dante decided it was time to pull away. “That was really hot.”

 

“You’re gonna go in there right now I’m not doing this a moment longer,” Dante said, surprised by how strict he sounded.

 

“But you were doing pretty well,” Vergil said with a grin.

 

“How long have you been watching?”

 

“Well I did see some of panic sweat,” Vergil chuckled to himself and Dante huffed, nudging his shoulder. “Why are you wearing my clothes anyway?”

 

The shit eating grin on Vergil’s face told Dante everything he needed to know. Vergil was very aware of why he was wearing his clothes, but he wouldn’t go in there unless Dante told him. Fine.

 

He pressed closer again, leaning in to nuzzle Vergil’s neck. Slowly he pressed his knee between his legs.

 

“I fucking missed you okay?,” he whispered. “I missed you so much I had to at least feel you on me, smell you, imagine you holding me close while you fuck me. But you weren’t here and I couldn’t even get off by myself because Dolgaz here had to drag me into this shit. Now finish it and come and fuck me. I’ll be waiting.”

 

“How about you join me, Dante?,” Vergil’s question made Dante turn around again, halfway gone to leave towards their bedroom. “I could use your advice.”

 

“What?” Dante stopped in his tracks, not knowing quite how to react. He wasn’t the smart one of the two. He had barely made it through a few minutes of being with these people. What could he possibly have to offer. “But I’m…”

 

“My brilliant, sweet brother,” Vergil finished, closing the distance between them again to cup his cheek. “You did great in there, Dante. I should have brought you into this part much sooner.”

 

“Vergil, what if I mess everything up for you?”

 

“You won’t, you can’t,” Vergil insisted and leaned in to kiss him. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, just listen in. But I’d like you to be there.”

 

Finally Dante nodded to his suggestion and Vergil took his hand, leading them both inside. There were looks of confusion among the ambassadors at first, but they quickly realised they had made the same mistake Dolgaz had made. Maybe that, or the presence of his brother made them all give into their demands all too quickly. The questions and requests that they did have, they uttered with the utmost carefulness not to offend either of them.

 

Every now and then, Dante even got a word in. He felt a little proud when Vergil told him how well he had done, still a little amazed by himself how he had managed to make this all work. He hadn’t failed Vergil completely. That mattered to him the most.

 

“I only want to be enough for you,” he said breathlessly when Vergil had by now halfway undressed him, the two of them making out heavily on their bed. “I only want to make you proud.”

 

“My sweet brother,” Vergil breathed against his neck, where he was leaving little love bites. “You are already perfect. I am already so proud of you. The two of us, we’ll be together forever now.”

 

“That’s all I want,” Dante replied, suddenly hugging Vergil tightly as emotions threatened to overwhelm him. Thinking about how lonely he was before Vergil came along made him feel so scared. “Don’t leave me.”

 

“I won’t,” Vergil promised. “I never will.”

 

He kissed away the tear that had rolled down Dante’s cheek, cradled him close and just held him for a while. At first Dante had been so ashamed of these moments of weakness, but he had been through much in his life. With Vergil now, it all seemed okay. Maybe he would need time until he could forget it all, but that was okay too. Vergil would make sure that he was always taken care of.

 

Tonight that meant making love to him. Slowly. Sweetly.

 

“Put on the coat again,” Vergil had whispered into his ear, and with a grin, Dante had obeyed.

 

“You’re such a narcissist,” he teased, gasping then as Vergil slowly pushed into him. “You just want to fuck yourself.”

 

“Wouldn’t you take the chance if you could?,” he chuckled into his ear, and bottomed out inside Dante.

 

God, he loved that feeling. Vergil’s thick, warm cock deeply inside him. It was like he could feel every inch, sex with Vergil had always been more intense than any other encounter he’d had before.

 

“M-maybe,” Dante moaned, feeling the tip of Vergil’s cock brush against that sweet spot inside him. He always knew how to drive him crazy. “But I’d rather get fucked by you- aahhh.”

 

“Happy to oblige.”

 

Vergil grinned as he thrust up into him again, coaxing that happy moan out of him. But he kept it slow and sweet, cradling Dante as he made love to him, whispering sweet things into his ear. How proud Vergil was of him, how much he loved him. Dante had realised a while ago hearing these things turned him on, and his cock twitched, trapped between them, leaked precome over both their bellies.

 

“You’re close, aren’t you?,” Vergil whispered, panting into his ear. “You get so tight around me when you’re close.”

 

“I am, god, I am,” he moaned into Vergil’s ear again, fingers playing with his hair. He was such a mess in Vergil’s arms, so full of love and heat and pleasure. “Just a little more, please.”

 

“Come for me, Dante,” his voice changed a little, almost as if he was ordering him to. “Come on.”

 

With another thrust deep into him, Vergil sent him over the edge. His vision blurred for a moment, giving Vergil an almost angelic look with the soft moonlight coming in from the window. Then he just closed his eyes and concentrated on how good he made him feel, how that intense heat slowly ebbed off into a warm glow inside all of him.

 

“D-Did you come too?,” Dante asked blearily, blinking a few times to focus on Vergil again.

 

“Yes, darling,” he replied, smiling as he played with Dante’s hair.

 

He sighed, and smiled, nuzzling Vergil’s cheek before pressing a kiss to it.

 

“I really miss you when you’re away,” he said quietly.

 

“Tell you what. How about tomorrow, you come with me? And then when we’re done with the day, I’ll take care of you again. In whatever way you like.”

 

“What if that means getting four pizzas. No wait, five,” Dante meant it as a joke at first, but now he was thinking about five pizzas. The thought was distracting.

 

Vergil had to laugh, but still, he kissed him again.

 

“I’ll get you however many pizzas you want, my love.”

 

“Deal!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard) if you ever wanna chat about some prompts!


End file.
